De las grandes ideas de Dick
by Cornamente
Summary: Dick Grayson era un total y completo idiota, con ideas totalmente absurdas que usualmente terminaban mal para Damian.


**_Disclaimer: Obviamente ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, o tendría algo más de dinero del que tengo._**

 **Personajes:** _Richard Grayson, Damian Wayne, Jason Todd y Tim Drake._

 **Parejas: DamianxTim, y un poco de DickxJason**

 _ **Advertencia:** Decidí hacer a Damian algo mayor que en los cómics, debido a que me sentía incómodo tratando con un niño de 10/11 años, aproximadamente._

Drake estaba enojado, Damian lo sabía. Mantenía el ceño fruncido mientras lo miraba con odio. Bueno, ni siquiera lo miraba a él con odio. Mantenía su mirada fija en Grayson. Parecía querer saltarle a la yugular. Y Damian sabía que él mismo era el motivo del enojo de Red Robin.

Había un motivo por el cual el menor siempre había odiado las "reuniones familiares". Siempre se encontraba con una situación parecida. La única diferencia es que usualmente Todd miraba así a Bruce, y Drake era el objeto de discordia. "El reemplazo". Dios, ¿cuantas veces se había burlado mentalmente de lo incomodo que estaba Drake, sólo para terminar en la misma posición? Había sido un completo idiota.

Pero si de idiotas se hablaba, nadie era más idiota que Richard Grayson. Sólo a alguien como él se le ocurriría la idea de hacer otra "reunión familiar", luego de pocos meses de haberle sacado el puesto a Drake, y sin Bruce, el único que mantenía el orden entre todos los que portaron o portaban el manto de Robin, o Alfred, que los calmaba con galletas lo suficiente como para olvidar que se odiaban. El nuevo Batman definitivamente tenía alma suicida, o simplemente creyó ingenuamente que sería una cordial reunión de "hermanos".

El único que parecía entretenido con la situación, era, justamente, el que generaba las situaciones incomodas hace unos seis meses. Todd miraba con diversión todo. Le parecía una situación especialmente graciosa. Ni hablar del hecho de que su reemplazo haya sido reemplazado. Ironía, la cosa favorita de Red Hood, luego de las armas.

" _¿Sabes algo, Grayson?"_ preguntó sin quitar la mirada de diversión de sus ojos " _. Por lo menos te hubieses preocupado por hacer galletas, como Alfred. Eres un terrible anfitrión"._

En otra ocasión, Damian se hubiese reído del chiste. Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba demasiado ocupado indignándose mientras miraba a Drake. Este bebia una soda, ignorándolo completamente. Damian odiaba cuando lo ignoraban. Además, ¿cómo demonios hacía para expresarle tanto odio con la mirada, si ni siquiera se dignaba a dirigírsela? La mente del nuevo Robin estaba hecha un lío.

"Jason, mi intención no era darte de comer y que perdieras tu _figura._ Sin embargo, tienes refrescos y papas sobre la mesa, no pienso cocinar galletas" respondió Grayson, medio siguiendo el juego, y medio cortándolo ". Quiero hacerles una propuesta".

"Las orgias no me van, dickiebird. Sin embargo, si estamos tú y yo, me la pienso."

Grayson negó, aunque se vio un tanto cohibido cuando Jason le guiñó un ojo coquetamente. Damian frunció el ceño. ¿A quien quería engañar Dick fingiendo ser conservador, si tenía a una docena de chicas peleando por el, y el se acostaba con todas ellas?

"No es ese tipo de propuestas" aclaró, con la cara teñida de un color rojizo."Quiero que patrullemos los cuatros juntos, así sería más fácil para todos".

Red Robin se atragantó con su soda. Cambió su mirada de odio por una de sorpresa, mientras hablaba por primera vez en esa noche.

"Viejo, estás demente."

Damian estuvo de acuerdo.

"¿Me explicas otra vez por qué debo patrullar con Drake"

La voz de Damian atravesó en salón, mientras miraba seriamente a Dick. El nuevo Batman nunca se sintió tan incomodo con la mirada del menor como esa vez.

"Porque el alertarnos mutuamente de nuestros avances nos ayudará. Ahora, ve a ponerte el traje de Robin que tenemos que encontrarnos con ellos".

Damian se enojo aún más ante la escueta respuesta que recibía una y otra vez. No quería patrullar con ese idiota que lo miraba como un estorbo. Prefería patrullar con Dick, que lo protegía y hacía sentir valioso. O hasta con Todd, quien le permitía ser un tanto más agresivo, a pesar de que este se burlarse de la altura de Damian (¡tiene dieciséis, maldita sea, todavía le quedan varios centímetros por crecer!). Pero definitivamente, no quería patrullar con Tim Drake y sus hermosos ojos, que últimamente ni siquiera se molestaba en dirigirle.

"¿Por qué tiene que ser él? ¿Por qué no puedes ser tú o Todd?" allí, en la baticueva, Damian hizo presente sus quejas.

"Porque si vienes conmigo, Tim quedará con Jason. Y sabes que Jason ama intentar matar a Tim" explicó con delicadeza ". Si te dejo a ti con Jason, ambos serían pura brutalidad. Incluso podrían hacer planes para matar a Timmy juntos".

Damian no negó nada, mientras se dirigía a ponerse su traje de Robin. Aunque secretamente pensaba que las parejas de patrulla podrían tener algo que ver con las insinuaciones de Todd

La noche era un tanto aburrida, muy aburrida. Jason y Dick habían tomado todas las zonas que tenían más acción, dejándolo a él con un hermoso, delicado y brutal Tim Drake.

Hacía ya bastante tiempo que Damian descubrió que estaba ligeramente enamorado de Drake. Le encantaba mirarlo. Aunque le costó admitirlo.

El tercer Robin no era tan ágil con el primero, no era sanguinario como el segundo ni una asesiono entrenado como el cuarto, pero era un detective nato. A Damian le encantaba verlo investigar, y notar que se emocionaba profundamente al hacerlo. Sus ojos brillaban, su sonrisa se engrandecía. Y Damian, Damian le dedicaba un sin-fin de fantasías en las noches.

Ahora, le dolía tanto el trato que tenía por parte de aquel idiota bueno para nada. Nunca lo admitiría, claro está. Su madre le había enseñado bien a ocultar emociones. Sin embargo, allí estaba, aprovechando que el estupido no se dignaba a mirarlo para entonces hacerlo él mismo.

De repente, notó como la mirada del idiota se enfocaba en algo, mientras fruncía el ceño. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la mirada de Drake se enfocó en Damian, generando aún bajo el antifaz en el menor la misma sensacion de siempre. La de soñar despierto.

Le hizo una pequeña seña con la cabeza, antes de bajar a un balcón. Tim había creido ver una pelea allí. Sin emabargo, sólo detuvieron el coito de dos hombres que se fueron corriendo despavoridos. Vaya suerte la suya.

"No habrá nada para hacer esta noche" le explicó Damian, con la mayor cortesía que encontró."Grayson y Todd tomaron toda la diversión".

Red Robin le habló con frialdad por primera, pero Damian casi prefirió que no lo huebiese hecho. "No digas sus nombres usando este traje, mocoso estupido".

Humillado, y muy muy irritado, el heredero Wayne no tenía planeado dar el brazo a torcer sin dar batalla.

" _¿Algún problema, señor Timothy Drake?"_

Lo siguiente que el menor supo, fue que estaba siendo elevado en la misma pared que el chico que salió despavorido estaba anteriormente. La única diferencia, es que en lugar de una polla en el trasero, tenía la mano de Drake la garganta. Y el que tanto deseaba que fuera lo primero.

"Mira, mocoso, eres un..."

Blablablabla. Es lo único que Damian escuchaba. Tenía la respiración de Red Robin muy cerca suyo. Olia a menta, y coco. Una extraña mezcla. No podía sacar su mirada de sus labios, y su amiguito se estaba alegrado demasiado por esa situación para su justo.

Entonces, Red Robin lo regaño aún más. Damian trato de adivinar por qué, pero fue inútil. Sólo sabe que en la furia, este tomó su cara y hacerco aún más sus cuerpos. Sabía que la intención del mayor había sido la de lastimarlo, aplastándolo con la pared. Sin embargo, le hizo llevarse una _gran_ sorpresa.

 _"Oh"_ dijo Timothy sorprendido. Entonces, sonrío con maldad. El asesino entrenado vio su fin, mientras el detective se acercaba _aún más. "Parece que quieres jugar con tu hermano mayor, hermanito"._

Damian cerró los ojos, mientras sentía una lengua recorrer su cuello. Drake repartía besos en su cuello, luego en su oreja, y luego en su mandíbula. Cuando estuvo apunto de besar sus labios, se separó con brusquedad, haciendo que Damian casi cayera. Al haber perdido lo que lo sostenía a la pared, sos pies tocaron bruscamente el suelo, y estaba tan aturdido que no tenía equilibrio.

 _"A tu hermano mayor no le interesa jugar hoy, hermanito"._


End file.
